One Step Closer.
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Trowa remembers bits and peices from his past when he was captured by Oz. He is over come with feelings, and goes crazy, following the lyrics of Linkin Park's song.


"ONE STEP CLOSER"  
  
written by: Alex Trosian and Linkin Park *the song*  
  
Trowa looked across the chess board at Wufei. "Checkmate."  
  
Wufei looked amazed at the board and reached up to shake his hand, but found the seat empty.  
  
*I cannot taake this anymore. Saying everything I said before.*  
  
Quatre looked over at his best friend Duo. "I know! I can't figure it out. I keep trying to get closer to him, and he closes off. I think something is wrong."  
  
Trowa shook his head as he walked by, listening to what Quatre said about him.  
  
All of a sudden Heero popped up in front of him with a phone in his hand. "It's for you."  
  
He heared a girl talking really fast... and he couldn't understand.  
  
"Trowa are you listening?" The girl said.  
  
'Ah, Katherine,' Trowa thought, as he recognized the voice.  
  
He put on autopilot, and mumbled "yes, wow. You don't say. Cool." The conversation went like this for a half hour.  
  
*All these words they make no sense. I find bliss in ignorance. Less I hear the less you'll say. But you'll find that out anyway.*  
  
He was running through a feild of flowers, and he picked one up. He turned around, and saw men running toward him. He dropped the flower, and continued running. One of the men caught him, and carried him over to a plane.  
  
"Momma! Pappa! Let me go!" He yelled. He read the word on the side of the plane. "Oz. Like the wizard of oz?" He asked the man that was carrying him.  
  
"Yeah, kid, Like in the wizard of Oz. But the only difference is that you aren't gonna go home, Dorthy."  
  
Trowa awoke sweating, and Quatre awoke next to him. "Koi?" he asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something. Now tell me, or I won't be able to help."  
  
*Just like before... Everything you say to me...Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break.*  
  
"I said it was nothing."  
  
"Fine," Quatre said, and turned over to go back to sleep.  
  
Trowa got out of bed, and went into the kitchen, to find Heero making Hot Chocolate.  
  
"Want a cup?" he asked.  
  
"Hell yeah. Cocoa always cools me off after a dream."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Alright. Want to know why I'm up?" Heero asked.  
  
"Why not. Why, Heero Yuy, are you up in the middle of the night?"  
  
"A call from the doctors. J said that Oz knows where we are. He said not to be intimidated by anything they send at us. They are looking for a new safe house now."  
  
Trowa sipped his cocoa and analyzed what Heero was saying.  
  
"So, I'm not supposed to be intimidated if they send a bomb after me while I'm going to go buy some sugar?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Gosh. Yuy, I sometimes wish that you had more of a sense of humor. I would be drowned in chocolate by now if it was Duo that I was talking to."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Whatever. I'm just telling you to be careful. And watch out. You used to work for Oz. They might come after you first."  
  
Trowa's eyes went dangerously dark. "It wasn't like I had a choice," he said through clenched teath.  
  
Heero backed off. "I know that. I'm just telling you to watch out.  
  
*I need a little room to breathe... Cause I'm one step closer to the edge... And I'm about to break*  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Watch out, Barton. Your life before us sucked. Please don't try at push us away when we are trying to help you."  
  
Trowa walked out of the room, and grabbed his jacket.  
  
*I find the answers aren't so clear. Wish I could find a way to disappear.*  
  
He grabbed the keys off the dashboard of his Camero, and drove out of the drive way.  
  
He got off his road, and drove straight, trying not to cry. "Why me. Why couldn't those damned officers choose someone else? I had a nice life. They rid me of everything I ever had! Of a name! Nanashi. No name."  
  
*All these thoughts they make no sense*  
  
Trowa turned in to a bar parking lot, and stepped out of his vehicle. "Tonight, I'm going to get drunk. So drunk I won't know that I'm me. Maybe drunk enough to forget. For one night at least."  
  
*I find bliss in ignorance*  
  
Anyone watching, could have seen a drunk man with a unibang stumble out of the bar that fateful night. You would have heard him screaming about Oz, and a guy named Nanashi.  
  
*Nothing seems to go away*  
  
Quatre opened the door to find Trowa standing with an officer. "This young man has been recklessly driving, and is drunk. I will let him off with a warning, but only because he has the license of a gundam pilot. Please keep him inside for the next 24 hourse. Thank you. Sorry for disturbing your night. Good bye."  
  
*Over and over again*  
  
"Trowa, what is wrong with you? What the hell were you thinking?" Quatre yelled.  
  
Trowa looked up with a fire of anger in his eyes. "What do you think I was doing? Something is obviously wrong with me--" he started but was interrupted by Quatre again.  
  
"Trowa. I can't believe you did this! You had me worried sick tonight, and then you run out and got drunk. You might have just given Oz our point. We could be dead tomorrow, and it would be your fault!"  
  
*shut up when I'm talking to you*  
  
"Shut up! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I had a reason to want to get drunk? Maybe I don't care if I die. Why don't you think of that? It's just a stupid mission to save a stupid planet where people don't care if you are kidnapped and forced to do things against their will. Do you think once that my parents have tried to contact me? I don't even know my own name!! Fuck you and fuck everyone on this damned planet. You probably wouldn't care if I was dead..." he started. He got up and walked over to the counter where Heero kept his pistol.  
  
*I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break.*  
  
  
  
Hey all! This is Shini Setsuki signing off after a few words. Tight fic, eh? Hate the ending? Most people will. I wasn't sure exactly what to do. To make him cry on his hands and knees, or kill himself. I guess you choose. I like the last lyric. It ended perfect in my opinion. This is exactly how I feel most of the time. Exactly what the song says. My sister, Shini Usagi *maybe you've read her fics* is like perfect, and always seemed ot have everything I wanted. Recently she had some trauma. I realize she doesn't have everything I want. I need to live my life to the fullest. I want all of you to never ever think about killing yourselves. This is JUST a fic. Nothing real. Don't take this from personal experience. No one is named Nanashi, and was kidnapped by Oz. Please. Take my advice, and live. Trowa would love you for it. That's what he would have wanted! * excuse me while i get off the floor, and breath deep breaths... sometime laughing is too much!*  
  
well, later! email me at Setsuki_@hotmail.com. I'm sorry if i won't reply for a while. I'm grounded all the time. 


End file.
